


I love you, goodbye

by bitmehard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitmehard/pseuds/bitmehard
Summary: What would you feel if you saw the man of your dreams was taken away in front of your eyes?A story of two people who witnesses their love ones having a happy ending... but not with them
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	I love you, goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> So first of all, I want to apologize if there's a mistake in my grammar and I hope you enjoy this story

"It's too late" I looked at _him_ as he said that. I don't know what to say and I don't know if I should say something at this moment. _He_ looked at _them_ dancing happily at the center of the dance floor, holding each others' hand as that tiny little thing shines when it was hit by the lights.

*clink* *clink*

The sound of the wineglass hit by the spoon echoed throughout the hall. The music stops, the peoples' chattering stops, silence enveloped the whole place. But the silence was short lived, it was broken when the guy with a black and white hairdo spoke, "HEY HEY HEEEYY! EVERYONE! Let's toast for a happy marriage to the newlyweds!" as he placed his one hand to the shoulder of the guy with a rooster like hair. "To my one and only bro, Kubro Tetsubro" and after that, he shoot some finger guns to the tall and bespectacled blonde guy. "And to his husband, the great _Tsukishima Kei_. Congratulations!"

All the people in the room was cheering, whistling, and clapping. Everyone was happy to see the couple finally have their happy ending... _except for one._

" _Yamaguchi-kun_ , were gonna go to Tsukishima, you coming or not?" I asked as softly as possible, afraid to hurt him more. He wiped a stray tear that was on his cheeks and smiled, "Of course Yachi-san, I'm coming" he said while having the same smile he wears all day. A smile of sadness, longing, pain and...regret. "What kind of best friend am I if I'm not gonna congratulate him on his wedding right?" and he looked to Tsukishima as if the world he lived from the moment he was born was being crushed and taken away by some unknown force and the only thing he could do is to watch it disappear with his very own eyes.

As the sparks in his eyes slowly vanished, the words that he longs to say for a very long time was also blown away.

_**"I love you..."** _

\-----

**Another side of the story**

Kuroo. My best friend, my partner in crime, my saviour...my everything. The same Kuroo that was introduced on me when I was little, the same Kuroo who pushed me to play volleyball, the same Kuroo who stole my breath away everytime he smiles, and the same Kuroo who doesn't fail to make me fall for him over and over again...was now smiling as he waits for the love of his life to come to the altar. Ignoring everyone, including me, who was standing by his side all this time, and focusing to that man who is currently walking in that red carpet a few steps away from him. That man who stole my everything, that man who stole _my Kuroo_ , Tsukishima Kei.

.

.

.

"May you now kiss your husband" when that line was announced by the priest, the guy who's beside Tsukishima looked like he's about to cry any minute now. If I remember, this is the guy who used to have that 'jump float serve' in highschool. And as of now, he has this dumb smile on his face which only made him look like he's constipated. _'A piece of advice, if you're gonna fake a smile, make sure it reach the eyes.'_

.

.

.

The first and only time I approach Kuroo throughout this day was during the reception. He was currently laughing with Yaku-san and Kai-san when he sees me. He quickly excuses himself and run to meet me halfway. He looks stunning, as always.

"Congrats" out of the thousands of words I want to say, this was the only thing that left my mouth.

"Thank you" he said and smiled, not the scheming smile he always wear but this time, it's a genuine smile.

"By the way, are you enjoying yourself? I know parties not your thing so I'm worried that you're not having fun" oh look at him being worried again for no reason. Anyway this was also one of the reason why up to this day, I'm helplessly inlove with him.

I smirked a little before answering "Oh quit being such a worrywart! That's why you have so many wrinkles." I teased "Well that might be the case. I only want to congratulate you before I go"

"What?! You're leaving already? C'mon man, stay a little longer" he pleaded

"Not happening" I quickly retort

"Kenma stop being stingy~" and in then blink of an eye, he becomes a whiny adult who act like a brat.

"I'm gonna go, bye" I ignore his pleas and proceed to bid my farewell.

"Be happy" that's the last thing I said as I tapped his arm before I walked out.

When I look back at him for a second, I saw a hint of surprise in his face but it quickly fades away as it was replaced by a wide grin.

I'm a several feet away when he shouted, "I will Kenma! I definitely will!"

That makes me smile as I continued to have my way outside. _'I really want to be the man who will make you happy but I know it will not happen in this lifetime. But I prayed that in our next life, we will finally have our chance.'_

When I got out in that suffocating venue, I was surprised to see another person when everyone was gathering in the hall, catching up and having fun. But when I make out whose figure it is, I already understand why he was left alone here. Because as I gaze to this guy, I saw a figure...

A figure of a man full sorrow and regret.

A figure of a man who lost its battle even before the war has started.

A figure of the man who is in so much pain.

The man who has the same figure as I have, Yamaguchi Tadashi.

.

.

.

In which this day will be remembered as the day where two people was brought to one another and vowed to stay forever, this will also be the day where two people got broken, and have everything taken, so that the two special person to them will have their own happy ending...even if it means it'll leave them hurting.

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> To avoid confusion: the first part was in yachi-san's pov
> 
> I'm sorry for the sad ending gosh I just really like to hurt myself. I'm such a masochist lol
> 
> Hope you like it! Thank you for reading


End file.
